


想在你身上做春天对樱桃树做的事

by sinsewengu



Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 09:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinsewengu/pseuds/sinsewengu
Summary: ※PWP，文名=BGM歌名。





	想在你身上做春天对樱桃树做的事

喻文波第一百二十八次在王柳羿的腿根处印上吻痕，视线里和因为久坐在室内而比常人要白了好几个色号的皮肤上是星星点点的红紫斑驳，他猛然想起以前曾经做过的幼稚的事：也就是很早以前他在王柳羿开直播的时候送了100竹子还发主播看下腿的弹幕的事。

 

后来王柳羿下播的时候还真给他看了，两个人欲盖弥彰地锁上了基地洗手间的门，舌尖纠缠在一起，吻了个天昏地暗。好在王柳羿在情欲即将水涨船高的前一秒反应过来，提醒喻文波等会儿还要打训练赛，遏制住了喻文波想要在这里就来一发的冲动。

 

他那时候才刚开荤，恨不得时时刻刻都和王柳羿腻在一起，将母胎solo十几年积攒的怨气都给散发感情了才行。

 

心大的辅助哪里知道他的AD脑子里都是什么奇奇怪怪的黄色废料，他只不过是学不会怎么拒绝喻文波的要求，也不怎么想学会罢了。他或许要比世界上的任何一个人都喜欢喻文波的意气风发，他甚至时常在凝视对方时会产生这都是他惯出来的想法。别人都说他是喻文波的童养媳，实际情况却应该是反过来的养成系。

 

可惜喻文波大多时候都有着超出他年龄的谦逊和高情商，虽然偶尔说说骚话，大多时间还是会认真地对待一切，训练也好，比赛也好，感情也好。

 

喻文波抬起脑袋，手指顺带着划过王柳羿细瘦的腰线，将他整个人给抱起来，轻轻吻了吻他的耳垂：“蓝哥想什么呢，这么出神？”

 

“你猜呢，”王柳羿的耳朵很敏感，单只是亲吻耳垂就让他腰以下都一片酥软了，更别提喻文波还硬要凑在他耳朵边说话，简直要疯了，他缩了缩脖子，“你别弄我耳朵，痒。”

 

“那我怎么猜得到我蓝哥在想啥呀。”喻文波笑着说，手指扣在他背后的肩胛骨上。

 

王柳羿实在太瘦，他就没见过哪个男人这个身高搭配上这个体重的，穿上衣服看不出，脱了衣服几乎看不出他身上哪儿长了肉——哦，不过也不能这么说，可能是因为总是坐着，王柳羿的坐姿又不怎么好，屁股上倒是长了点肉，洗过澡之后摸起来又软又滑，手感好得很。喻文波的手指从他的肩胛骨，沿着凹进去的脊椎骨线条一路向下，最后停留在他的腰窝以下。这次他就是两手并用了，两边的臀瓣被他的手掌包裹住，好像要将这个人完全地锁在他怀里。

 

“喻文波是不是找事儿呢……”他怀里的人呢喃般地说着，语调却也不凶，像是他偶尔会展露出来的撒娇模样。

 

“本来不就是搞事的么，不然我蓝哥还能在我床上？”喻文波一边说着，一边又捏了捏他的屁股肉，他刻意挑逗王柳羿，时不时就将用中指的指腹去触碰刚才做过扩张的粉嫩穴口，好像要将里面融化了的湿热润滑剂都给揉弄出来似的。

 

王柳羿靠在他身上喘了两口气，又抬起脑袋来有些嗔怒地说：“那你别搞呀！”

 

“那怎么行，”喻文波胳膊用力，把他又架起来一点，其实真的不能怪别人把王柳羿当健身用的杠铃使，他这个体重的确有点适合，他凑上去吮吻王柳羿的唇瓣，在结束一个黏腻的湿吻的时候才轻声说，“不然我蓝哥吃不饱不是又要嚎了，嗯哼？”

 

喻文波在床上偶尔会有这种贱兮兮的行为——比如像这时候一样，模仿他的语气词。说是模仿，又和他自己发出来的鼻音不一样，王柳羿想，因为他会发出这样的声音，目的都是为了应和他人，但喻文波就不是了，喻文波完全就是为了来挑逗他的，尾音上扬，带着浓重的暧昧。王柳羿是真受不住。

 

他嘟嘟囔囔：“……谁会嚎啊……”本来就不是对欲望需求高的人，要不是硬被喻文波拉着做这档子事，他哪里可能发现自己的身体还有这种潜质？

 

“你不嚎我会嚎成了吧。”喻文波一边说着，一边又将中指和食指并着探进湿漉漉的后穴里面去，刚才扩张的时候王柳羿就去了一次，现在内壁敏感得很，手指一进去就绵密地贴上来，绞紧他的指节。他抱着王柳羿，有些艰难地从枕头底下摸了个套出来拆开戴上，才终于埋进他的体内。

 

他们做爱的频率绝不算低，喻文波极其贪恋身体交融的快感，每每在床上的体力都惊人得叫王柳羿害怕。他印象最深刻的还是他们在仁川的那个晚上，金色雨结束后的酒店房间里，年轻的两具身体像是通过身体的交缠来发泄过度的兴奋，将多余的多巴胺运用地彻彻底底为止。第二天起床的时候王柳羿腿都是软的，差点连路都走不动。

 

饶是扩张做的再充分，真枪实刀的东西进到他身体里面的时候，那种难以言语的满胀感还是让王柳羿无法抑制地呻吟出声，他伸出手来攀住青年的肩膀，将自己的脑袋搁在喻文波的肩窝，他喘着气劝喻文波你：“嗯……喻文波，你慢一点……”同时又很清楚，喻文波现在是绝对会把他说的这话当成空气的。

 

怎么可能慢的下来？王柳羿的身体像是诱人上瘾的毒药，喻文波沾上一次就再也戒不掉，转而拽着王柳羿一起沉沦。他抱着王柳羿，从下至上地在他体内抽插起来。这个体位因为重力进得很深，王柳羿像是猫叫一样的呻吟和进出的频率一致，和柔软的内壁纳入性器时被搅出的水声混合在一起，像是蜂蜜一样甜得他牙都快掉。

 

王柳羿一开始还能撑着自己的大腿，抬起些腰臀，好让喻文波的动作能够相对轻柔一点，但他的体力不如喻文波，挡不住太久便丢枪卸甲，任喻文波掌控他所有的快感源头，他挂在喻文波身上，身体里面被性器一下一下顶到深处，一种就要被喻文波顶穿的错觉让他眼角都变得湿润不堪，王柳羿毫无自觉地用撒娇的语气，黏黏糊糊地说：“你不要再往里面顶了，好不好，喻文波。”

 

“那你自己来？”喻文波好整以暇地笑着提议，说完又借着埋在他里面的姿势，向上顶了顶。包裹着他的软肉被刺激，几乎就没有停止过收缩舒张的动作。又胆怯又热情，有些矛盾的反应让喻文波却觉得可爱又性感。不少人见到王柳羿的真人都会夸他可爱，连队友也都会用这个词来形容他。

 

喻文波想，见到他的可爱的人很多，但见到他这样性感的人却只能是他。

 

王柳羿被他顶的惊叫出声，扣住他的肩膀的手指简直有要嵌入皮肉的意思，喻文波让他自己控制节奏的提议固然不错，但王柳羿还是摇了摇头。他抱怨：“好累的……”

 

“那你就别怪我啊，我叫你来你又不来，那你还要我玩什么？”

 

王柳羿听到他的批话简直恨不得就地把这人给掐死在他床上，哪有人在这种时候还要来一句改版圣经的啊，说喻文波是狗还真没说错，他都被喻文波给气笑了：“你也不怕宁王冲进来把你安排了。”

 

“那怎么可能，门锁着呢。”喻文波在他脖子上印了个不浅的小草莓，抱着王柳羿让他躺到床垫上去，坐着的姿势对两个人的体力消耗都大，更重要的是，他一直没有办法很爽快地进出，小幅度的研磨的确已经没有办法满足他的胃口了。

 

食肉动物，到嘴边的肉不吃是傻子。

 

王柳羿靠在自己的枕头上，呼吸的时候却又觉得枕头上满是喻文波的味道，不免有些愤懑，喻文波不知道从什么时候开始就占据了他的床的一大半位置，有自己的床不睡，偏要睡他的，导致他的床铺每天都乱糟糟的，房间另一边的那张床上却干净地要命，铺好的被子都不带挪的。

 

幸好他们俱乐部规矩不多，不会像隔壁俱乐部那样天天检查床铺整洁度还要打分，队友也识趣不来调侃小两口，喻文波乐得清闲，变本加厉。

 

他想到这里就有点委屈：“你tm天天睡我的床。”

 

“我睡觉又没压着你，再说你睡相那么不好，我这是拦着你不让你掉下床啊。”喻文波的狗话真是信手拈来。

 

“放屁，你现在不就是压着我呢么。”王柳羿抬抬腿，无力地把脚往喻文波肚子上踹。身体还相连着，他要挣扎的动作自然也做不了太多，何况仅仅是动了下腿，王柳羿就已经明显感觉到自己的穴口因为紧张而箍紧了些，恰巧喻文波又正好往前面顶弄了一下，汹涌的快感像是电刑，王柳羿张着唇叫起来：“不要了不要了，喻文波。”

 

“你倒是别夹我那么紧啊！”喻文波哭笑不得。

 

“那又不是我想这样的。”王柳羿委委屈屈，眼睛里的水都快从眼角滑下来了。

 

喻文波一只手抓住他的脚背，另一只手扣住了他另一只腿的腿窝，他在王柳羿的脚底板心那儿亲吻了一下，故意弄出很重的亲吻声音，换来王柳羿的内壁死死咬住他的下意识反应。

 

“你看，不就是你夹的我，还说我呢，蓝哥？”

 

王柳羿咬了咬下唇，有些不好意思，更多的是崩溃，他就不该和喻文波比不要脸的，谁能比喻文波更不要脸呢，“快点做完吧……”

 

“哇蓝哥你这就不讲道理了，又要我慢又要我快，难道我是变频机器吗？”

 

“哎呀，你别说了！”王柳羿恨不得现在就去把喻文波的嘴用胶布封上，他再说话试试？

 

喻文波看了一眼他，好像已经洞察他在想的事，没有再说话来逗他，精力无限的年轻人被遏制了一个方面，自然要把这部分转移到另外一方面去，他抓着王柳羿的腿，大刀阔斧地顶撞进他的身体的深处。

 

王柳羿又有些后悔了，他还不如就和喻文波有一句没一句的说话呢，喻文波插入地太深，他可是彻底地连话都说不出口了，张口闭口全是呻吟，好像化身成一片浮萍，只能在快感的浪潮里起起伏伏，他抓紧身下的床单，在欲望攀上巅峰的时候，从喉间唤出了喻文波的名字。

 

第二天王柳羿难得起晚了，等他洗漱完出来，却发现喻文波没有坐在电脑前面，也不知道去了哪里。王柳羿也没多想，捶了捶还有些酸的后腰，拉伸了会儿肌肉，就在自己的机子前坐下来。  
好像有什么和平时不一样的东西出现在他的桌子上。

 

“这是什么啊，樱桃花吗，这个季节就已经开花了吗？”王柳羿看着键盘上出现的一小朵花，有些嫌弃地吐槽着。

 

细白的手指没有半点拒绝地拈起花瓣。

 

春光乍泄，他的笑比花更好看。

 

END


End file.
